GemCrust Wikia:Chat/Logs/19 January 2017
02:17 im mad 02:25 What happened Bran? 02:28 salty keeps editing the navboxes 02:28 We could lock it, so that only admins can edit it 02:29 and every time i rename a page miz has a go at me 02:29 like 02:29 ???? its not troubling u??? 02:29 yeah we probs should lock it 02:29 Yeah, it seems like everyone throws a hissy fit over the tiniest things tbh 02:49 Actually, even if we protect the Navbox page, Salty will still be able to edit it 02:49 Since he's a content moderator 02:54 ughh 02:17 im mad 02:25 What happened Bran? 02:28 salty keeps editing the navboxes 02:28 We could lock it, so that only admins can edit it 02:29 and every time i rename a page miz has a go at me 02:29 like 02:29 ???? its not troubling u??? 02:29 yeah we probs should lock it 02:29 Yeah, it seems like everyone throws a hissy fit over the tiniest things tbh 02:49 Actually, even if we protect the Navbox page, Salty will still be able to edit it 02:49 Since he's a content moderator 02:54 ughh 11:16 Hi 11:18 Hello 11:18 How are ya? 11:19 Alright I suppose 11:19 I really 11:19 really 11:19 hate school 11:19 :) 11:19 Yeah, finals are pretty stressful 11:19 At least tomorrow's Friday 11:19 You have finals ? 11:19 like right now? 11:19 man 11:20 are you okay? xD 11:20 Actually, I only have finals for art 11:20 Which was pretty easy 11:20 I took my finals in December 11:20 Oh dang 11:20 I have to take my AP Art Exam in May :( (( 11:20 I don't even have school tomorrow either 11:20 AP Art Exam? 11:20 yeah 11:21 I'm in AP Art, so like what I have to do is create 24 art pieces throughout the year 11:21 and then i send in like 5 of the best, and send pictures of the rest 11:21 its really stressful 11:21 Whoa, that's crazy 11:21 yeah i hate myself lol 11:22 You shouldn't though, you're pretty great^^ 11:22 awe thank you 11:22 i wish that were true 11:24 11:24 Maybe these human Amethyst'll cheer ya up <3 11:26 i love them 11:26 thank 11:26 have u seen David's art? 11:26 its really good :o 11:26 Yea i've seen it 11:26 It's pretty good 11:27 I might ask him to fuse with my Pezzottaite :3 11:27 i doubt he will do it 11:27 Who knows, maybe he will 11:28 Gold (hand gem) 11:28 Wth 11:28 thats the old Gold 11:29 I want to make the other Pyrope's 11:29 Oh, alright 11:29 but the navel one is blocking them 11:30 >:I 11:30 Maybe we can ask GemCrust for the individual images? 11:31 I sent an ask to him 11:31 Them 11:31 yay 11:31 Hi Bran 11:31 Hey 11:31 So uh 11:31 11:33 I'd rather fix all the current pages 11:33 and then make more 11:33 tbh 11:33 im gonna start going to random pages to tidy up 11:33 if it needs 11:33 or to add things 11:35 http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/156099121057/hi-can-we-see-all-the-pyropes-individual 11:37 >:I 11:37 ill try make pics of them 2017 01 19